


After a Millennium a Renewal - Artwork

by Kudara



Series: After A Millennium A Renewal [3]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudara/pseuds/Kudara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork for After a Millennium:<br/>Kendra Canmore by Felsus<br/>Sharon McDonald and the Horse Spirit by chasse-lune<br/>Rachael Wabagano, Robert McKenzie and the Owl Spirit by chasse-lune</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kendra Canmore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Felsus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185017) by Henry Aponte Puello. 
  * Inspired by [chasse-lune](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185020) by chasse-lune. 



**Kendra Canmore by Felsus**


	2. Sharon McDonald and the Horse Spirit

**Sharon McDonald and the Horse Spirit by chasse-lune**


	3. Rachael Wabagano, Robert McKenzie and the Owl Spirit

 

### Rachael Wabagano, Robert McKenzie and the Owl Spirit by chasse-lune


	4. Destine Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was built in Sims 2? In any case a few reference pictures.

The stone wall around the property should be much higher, I believe I had it written as 10 ft tall.

I suspect this bathroom actually has alot more greenery in it by the time that Discussions is over.


End file.
